The present invention relates to cartons, and more particularly to folding cartons of the type including scored fold lines on the end and bottom wall panels so that they may be expanded readily from flat to setup position and to layouts for cutting out the blanks with the most efficient use of material.
In restaurants, especially of the carryout type there is a need for open end cartons that can be simply and inexpensively manufactured and then can be stored in flattened condition until ready for use. These cartons must then be able to be assembled with the very minimum of effort and time and then serve a dual purpose of scooping up the items and then holding these items until they are consumed.
Such a food item for which the carton of the present invention is most useful is in the serving of french fried potatoes. It has been found most desirable if such a carton could be picked up and be assembled merely by the use of one hand and immediately be used to scoop up the food item and be handed to the customer without further effort or utensils being used.
Since the foot item would of course be spilled and wasted if the box should collapse while being used by the customer it was important that although the carton be easy to assemble, the assembled carton must positively hold its shape and not tend to reassume its flattened position.
Such a carton which has the combined attributes of inexpensive manufacture, quick and easy opening into a positive locked assembled carton, and shaped for scooping was described in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,430 issued Dec. 28, 1971.
Therefore the present invention relates to a modified form of the carton. The layout of this modified carton allows the cutting of cartons from web or sheet material to obtain more cartons than previously obtainable from equivalent material in prior art quickly erected scooptype cartons.